In bed or furrow farming a series of water channels are formed and depending on the soil involved and the amount of slope water penetration can become a problem. On land with the proper grade for furrow irrgation, the normal procedure is to run a deep tillage sweep in the bottom of the furrow to increase the water penetration. On steep sloping fields, this is not practical because it sets the stage for a severe soil erosion problem. This invention forms small cavities on alternate sides of the furrow in a pattern that separates them by firm undisturbed soil.